Homecoming Gift
by Sylista
Summary: When Lord Sesshoumaru must leave to wage a war against the dragons of the North and the East, what kind of homecoming present will Rin have waiting for him?
1. Chapter 1

A little idea i had for a once shot while i was trying (unsuccessfully) to sleep last night. Hope you like

A heads up...this takes place five years after the Shikon has been completed and Naraku destroyed. Rin is human. Oh, and Sesshoumaru has both arms (funner to write about two!) LOL

Homecoming Present

Part One:

Lord Sesshoumaru sits quietly at his desk, studying the parchment before him. Many othes are stacked on his desk but they lie ignored, his intense golden gaze focused on the unrolled parchment before him. His long silver/white hair is bound, which is uncommon, in a long, tightly braided column down his back. Gone was his customary armor, the spiked shoulder guard gone. His fluffy, as Rin so lovingly put it, was gone as well, stored away in his rooms. The armor he wears now is much like his fathers, thought specifically designed with him in mind. It is the armour of war.

There is a hesitant knock on the door and his advisor peeks his head in. The advisor was usually meek, but even more so seeing his demon lord in the battle armour. The lesser demon coughs slightly.

"Lady Rin is here to see you my lord." He nods, motioning the advisor to see her in.

He forgets the parchment for a moment, studying his mate as she walks in. Long gone was the childlike innocence that she had carried with her. The small ponytail she had long ago had disappeared, her hair now hanging in long, wavy ebony lengths down past her waist. The dark blue kimono with white lilies accented her sun kissed complexion and her large brown eyes.

She approaches his desk and bows deeply to her lord.

"You summoned me, my Lord?" She asks quietly, keeping her gaze down. He doesn't respond, letting his mouth slide into an easy smile he saved only for her. After a moment she looks up, but her face is not one of puzzlement but playful, teasing. He shakes his head slighlty and she laughs, straightening and coming around the desk to sit on the arm of the chair he sits in now. Lightly she plants a kiss on his brow as he encircles her with his arm, letting his hand rest on her waist.

Only when she is sitting beside him does she become aware of his solemn dmeanor. She glances back, noticing his hair is braided and she takes in the change of armour with fear in her eyes.

"What's going on Sesshoumaru?" She says quietly, the fear evident in her voice. He taps the scroll lightly with a claw.

"I recieved this today." She leans over slightly, reading the vertical, elegent writing. Her small gasp lets him know that she fully understands the implication of the message.

"Has this really been going on?" She asks quietly, her hand gripping his shoulder tighter. He nods.

"The dragons of the North and East started attacking at the same time a week ago, ruining villages and killing the villagers along the entire border before heading inward. The dragons of the South and West want to fight thier brothers. They were strong allies of my father. The dragon armies of the South and West will be arriving this afternoon. Jaken and Au-Un are out spreading the message now. I will lead the demon army and dragon army up to drive back the dragons of the North and East."

"Wasn't it a dragon of the North that killed your father?" She asks quietly. He nods, not hearing the emotion in her voice but seeing it in her face. He frowns.

"Rin?" She smiles slightly and it is then that he catches her scent. His frown deepens. "Are you all right?" Beneath his hand he can feel her middle, his hand shifting slighlty noticing a change in her.

She nods, smiling uncomphortably. "It is almost that time." She says quietly.

"Are you sure?" She nods and he sighs, leaning back in his chair.

"I had hoped..." His voice dies away. "Though with this conflict arrising, i guess it is good to know you are not with child. I could not, in a right mind, leave you hear knowing you were with child and alone." He misses the change on her face, a brief expression of pain before Rin suddenly slides off the chair arm and into his lap. He smiles slightly as she kisses the under side of his jaw.

"I understand that you must go, my love." She says quietly. "And i shall await your return." He sits up slowly, clutching her fiercely which surprises her. His voice, when he speaks, is low and slightly pained.

"I don't know when i will come back though." He says quietly. "It may take a long time, years even, before i can come home again." Her heart nearly stops at that point but she inhales deeply, drawing on all her strength to smile. He needs me right now, to see my smile. She thinks as she looks up at him, a smile spreading slowly across her face.

"No matter how long it takes, Sesshoumaru, i shall be here." He nods, about to kiss her when there is a knock at the door. He growls slightly, yelling at the closed door.

"Come in!" The advisor peeks his head in, turning slightly red at seeing Rin in his lord's lap. He swiftly averts his eyes to the floor.

"My lord, the dragon emessaries from the south and west are here." Sesshoumaru sighs, nodding once.

One the door is closed Sesshoumaru looks down at Rin. Even sitting in his lap he still has to look down to see her. She smiles widely, shifting in his lap to rise up, placing a gentle, loving kiss on his cresent moon on his forehead. His eyes drift closed at the feather light brush of her lips and a calm settles over the turmoil in his soul as it always did at her touch. As she draws away she smiles.

"It is time my lord." He nods as she shifts off his lap, smoothing out her kimono as he rises.

Rin watches from the balcony overlooking the garden as Sesshoumaru directs his army, standing beside the emmessaries of the south and west. The two dragons easily tower over the dog lord, but to her eyes he still surpasses them both. She watches him, fighting back the tears as he sends orders to the groups. In his armour and braided hair he appears like they always say in legend, the tales whispered of his father in the halls and across the land.

Thinking of his father Rin has to wipe a tear away. His father had fallen to the dragons. She prayed with all her might that she not loose him like his father had been lost.

Lost in her own thoughts she does not see him approach or leap up to land on the balcony near her. Upon seeing him she forces a smile, bowing slightly knowing that the dragons are watching them. He approaches slowly, all his grace and beauty making her heart ache more knowing this could be the last time she sees him.

"Rin, its..." Unable to contain herself anymore she lets her tears go, throwing herself into his arms and pressing her face against his neck. He sighs, clinging her to him before releasing her. "Rin, it is time for me to leave." She nods, staring up at his face and committing his face to her memory though already knowing that it would be there already and forever. He kisses her gently on the forehead before drawing away.

"Remain here. I will come back, no matter how long it takes." He says quietly. She nods.

"I love you." She says quietly. He smiles slightly. Though still not able to voice the words on his own after spending so many years alone he tells her with his eyes. I love you with all me heart. His eyes speak to her. She nods once, biting her lower lip as she watches him leap from the balcony join the group below.

At once they set off, the dragons taking to the air. Sesshoumaru forms the cloud beneath him, rising up and casting one last look her way before disappearing to the north.

As he disappears Rin slowly collapses to her knees, kneeling on the cold stone balcony and wrapping her arms around her middle, whispering quietly.

"Do not fear little one." She whispers to the life she carries within her. "He will come back." And as she cast a look at the sky, she prays that she is right.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Five Years Later

A lone man stands on the steps of the home, scanning the expanse of the welcoming grounds worriedly. It is late in the night, the half moon overhead casting pale shadows across the lawn. A wide, clear path leads from the steps straight to the gate and he watches, slightly relieved as the gates slide open slowly, shutting with out a sound. A lone figure walks slowly up the path to the steps. Silver hair reflects in the moonlight, glinting off armour. A pair of gold eyes almost seem to glow in the near darkness and as the figure approaches the steps the man waiting bows low.

"My Lord, you have returned." The demon lord nods.

"Have you told anyone else?" He says quietly. His voice is weary, exhausted but he stands firm. The man shakes his head.

"No my lord, not even the lady of the house was told, just as you directed." The demon lord nods, passing the man and entering the home.

Sesshoumaru walks through the halls slowly, silently. Torches light the halls all hours of the day and night, and due to the late hour of the night no one is about.

The battle with the demons had been a long one. Five long years it took to finally drive the dragons back to their own lands, nearly wiping out their numbers in the process. Sesshoumaru had left the remaining numbers to the dragons of the south and east, prefering to let them take care of their own kind. Unlike the battle with the panther demons long ago, Inuyasha had joined in the battle, his fang and Sesshoumaru's together cutting great swaths through the dragons forces before Inuyasha was forced to return home.

Sesshoumaru stands outside his quarters, suddenly hesitant to enter. He could smell Rin's scent inside the door and he hesitates only momentarily before pushing the door open slowly, making sure it shut silently behind him. He makes her way as if by memory to her sleeping chambers, pausing on the threshold.

Five years had hardly changed her. Moonlight coming through the open balcony near her bed allow him to see almost as clearly as day with his youkai sight. Her hair is loose, feather across the pillow. Even in the dark he can see her peaceful expression in sleep.

Not wanting to wake her he takes a seat in the corner of the room, lying on one of the plush futons in the corner used for guests. For his vantage point he can see her clearly, the slight rise and fall of her chest.

Unsure how long later, the door to Rin's sleeping chambers opens slowly, shutting nearly silently. Sesshoumaru comes awake from where he'd been dozing and he watches silently, without moving as someone comes to the doorway of Rin's sleeping chamber. It pauses at the doorway and hesitates, its eyes fixed on the sleeping figure. Sesshoumaru is about to move when the figure steps into the moonlight.

A small female child pads silently across the room, her tiny hands tipped with claws. Her hair is long, unbound and ebony, shining in the moonlight. Small, dog like ears perch atop her head, twitching slightly. The female child does not even acknowledge his presence as she stops at the bedside, reaching out hesitantly to Rin's sleeping form. Then to Sesshoumaru's utmost surprise, she speaks.

"Mother?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widen slightly but he does not move or make a sound. "Mother, wake up." Rin shifts slightly, coming awake slowly.

"Oh, Shaura, what is it?" Before the child can say anything she suddenly turns, her eyes locking on Sesshoumaru in the corner. Gold eyes meet his unlocking, unflinching for a split second then the child whimpers.

"Mother, it's a demon." The child says quietly, her voice trembling. Rin is awake instantly, pulling the child against her and swiftly drawing a blade out from under her pillow. Rin's eyes adjust quickly to the dakrness and she spots Sesshoumaru in the corner.

"What are you doing in here demon." Rin says viciously, curling her body slightly around the child huddling against her middle, the knife blade glinting in the moonlight. Sesshoumaru slowly stands, making no sudden moves as he walks slowly forwad, stepping slowly into the moonlight.

Rin's eyes widen and the blade drops onto the bed as Sesshoumaru stops beside the bed. The child whimpers slighlty and Rin calms her, a hand stroking her hair as she crosses her legs, cradling the child in her lap.

"You're back." She says softly to Sesshoumaru, her eyes never leaving him. He nods slowly, sitting on the bed beside her.

"I just arrived." Rin follows his gaze down to the child and she smiles slightly, gathering the child in her arms.

"Shaura, i want you to meet someone." She said quietly. Shaura glances at Sesshoumaru then at her. She turns Shaura in her lap to face Sesshoumaru.

"Shaura, i'd like you to meet your father." Shaura stares at him a moment, doubt and slight fear crossing her face. Sesshoumaru silently holds his arms out to her and after a brief hesitation Shaura crawls over to him, sitting in his lap. She looks up at him, her delicate little nose sniffing the air slightly and she suddenly smiles.

"Father!" With a happy cry she launches herself onto him, her small arms wrapping around his neck. Beside him, Rin smiles.

"My love, i would like you to meet your daughter. Welcome home."


	3. Chapter 3

A little idea i had for a once shot while i was trying (unsuccessfully) to sleep last night. Hope you like

A heads up...this takes place five years after the Shikon has been completed and Naraku destroyed. Rin is human. Oh, and Sesshoumaru has both arms (funner to write about two!) LOL

Chapter Three

The entire castle is in an uproar the next morning when the Lord of the house makes his appearance. Though, to his surprise, there was little that was required of him, unlike his past returns to the home. When questioned, the caretakers and staff informed him that the Lady Rin had seen to everything.

That afternoon finds him in his private garden, staring up at the cherry tree just getting ready to bloom. His thoughts are far from the cherry tree though.

The golden eyes of his daughter keep coming back to him and he sighs.

"Is something troubling you, husband?" Turning he finds Rin standing several paces away, watching him with concern. He turns to her, holding out his arms and she is in his arms almost instantly. He had shed the armour of war shortly after leaving Rin's chamber the previous night, overwhelmingly happy to finally be rid of it. Rin warps her arms around his waist, clinging to him with her head on his chest.

"I missed you dearly these past five years, my love." He says quietly. Rin nods against his chest.

"And i've missed you as well." A ackward silence fills the air and she sighs, pulling away from him slightly. "I know you want to ask. It's all right to." He nods, leading her to the bench beneath the tree not far away. After they are seated he sighs.

"I know she is mine. There is no doubt in that." Rin nods. "When?"

"I found out the day you left. I was actually coming to your chambers when your servant found me to bring there."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He says quietly, looking up at her. She smiles slightly.

"The people of your lands needed you more. You said yourself that you neve would have gone if you knew i was with child. I couldn't do that. And i did not send word to you because i knew that if i did, you would be distracted." She lowers her head, tears begining to brim her eyes. "I knew that this was the only way for you to come home to me safely."

Sesshoumaru is about to reach out to her when he stops, catching movement across the path. A pair of gold eyes stares at them from between two trees a little down the path and he smiles.

"Stop crying my love, i believe we have a spy in our midst." Slightly confused Rin stares up at him and he smiles. "Shaura is spying on us." She smiles, shaking her head before turning.

"Shaura, come out." Shaura appears down the path, stepping guiltily out onto the cobblestone path and approaching slowly.

Sesshoumaru watches her, studying her. Ever since last night he had hardly seen the child, Shaura seeming to shy away from him almost. Even now the child stands on the other side of Rin, putting her mother between them. "Shaura, why were you spying on us?"

"You were talking about me, weren't you?" Shaura says quietly. Rin glances at Sesshoumaru then nods.

"Yes, we were. Why do you look so sad?" Rin asks, stroking her hand down Shaura's hair. The child holds back tears, sniffing occassionally.

"You're going to send me away, aren't you?" Shaura says, lookign up at her father. He stares at her, stunned. Rin glances between them but says nothing, knowing. The talk in the castle had run rampant when it was discovered that Rin was with child, and many feared the lord's reaction to the hanyou child. The lords relationship with his half breed brother was no secret.

Sesshoumaru stares at the child a second then leans forward slowly.

"Now why would i send you away Shaura? Tell me why." She stares at him a moment then sighs, wiping a eye with the sleeve of her kimono.

"All the adults say that you hate hanyou's like your brother. They say because of your dad that when you return you'll send me away so you don't to look at me because i'm a half breed." Sesshoumaru glances at Rin and she nods, wrapping an arm around the child.

"I've done everything i can to shelter her from it, but lets just say i don't have your persuasive power at words." Rin says quietly. Sesshoumaru's anger seeths and he grinds his teeth. After a second he calms, reaching out slowly to hold out a hand to Shaura.

"Come here child." Shaura hesitates before Rin nudges her slightly and the child comes to stand before her father. Sesshoumaru studies her a second then smiles, scooping up the child quickly and sitting her in his lap.

"Listen to what i say. I dont' see a half breed, i don't see a hanyou when i look at you." She stares up at him, slightly confused. "I see my daughter, Shaura. I am not sending you away. I would never think of it. You are mine. You shall remain in this house with your mother and i and if anyone tells you otherwise, you let me know." Shaura nods, hesitating before leaning against his chest, curling a hand around a lock of his silver hair.

"Yes father."

Sesshoumaru glances up, seeing two servants down the path staring at them and he glowers at them. Getting an idea he suddenly stands, holding Shaura to his chest.

"Rin, come with me."

Once inside Sesshoumaru uses his free hand to grab his advisor.

"Every house member, servant, and staff in this house i want them in the dining hall now." He says, promising death if it is not carried out. The advisor nods, scurrying in the opposite direction as Sesshoumaru releaases him. Rin stares up at him questioningly and he smiles.

Five minutes later the house is empty, all staff and residents in the dining hall murmering to each other. Word had spread of the lords demand and rumors abound, naturally.

Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Shaura all stand outside the door, Sesshoumaru addressing his daughter.

"Now remember what i said. I'm not mad at you. Remember that." Shaura nods, clinging to her father's shirt as he suddenly throws open the doors, storming in. Rin follows hurriedly as he heads to the front of the room, jumping up onto the dias at the head of the room where he and his family usually dine.

"Everyone listen now!" He roars. The entire crowd is already silent, many staring up at him in fear. He knows that his eyes glow slighlty but he doesn't care, letting his anger out. He points a finger at Shaura and she watches the group closely.

"This is my daughter." He states. "Anyone who has any issue with her will speak to me now." No one moves. He glares at them and one woman at the end of the room faints. "If i ever hear the words hanyou or half breed out of any of your mouths, your deaths will not be swift." He says slowly, making sure his words are heard clearly as he gently cradles his daughter to his chest. "She is my daughter and a lady of this house. If i hear of her being treated otherwise..." His voice dies away and he sees many accepting nods through the group. With one final glance around the room he jumps down. "Everyone get back to work!" He thunders before striding out of the room.

Back in the garden they stand silent a second before Sesshoumaru sighs. Rin shakes her head slightly, a smile on her face and Shaura suddenly starts giggling. Both look at her and she looks up at her father with wide eyes.

"They were so scared of you!" She exclaims. "I could smell it!" Sesshoumaru laughs, touching his forehead to hers.

"Indeed they were. But there is a time and a place for that kind of behavior, on my part and theirs." She nods, leaning back slighlty to look at him, a mischevious twinkle in her eyes that he knows she gets from her mother.

"Can you teach me to do that?" He laughs.

"I definitally will. That and much more."


End file.
